Etapas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Félix pasa por cinco etapas al enterarse de que Bridgette está en coma. Hasta que al final solo queda la esperanza.
1. Inicio

**Etapa 0: Inicio**

Félix no sabía si Bridgette era demasiado buena, idiota, valiente o muy enamorada porque cualquiera de esas cuatro opciones, respondería porque ella lo salvo de que lo atropellara un auto.

¡Por Dios! ¡Se puso en medio de un auto en movimiento! ¡Para salvarlo! y él ¿Que había hecho por ella? No valorarla, despreciarla de la manera más cruel, rechazando sus invitaciones sin tener el mínimo tacto. Nunca fue amable con ella. Ni una vez.

Y ella, en cambio corrió hacia él y lo empujo, quien antes le había gritado su nombre con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus pulmones se iban a rajar, demostrando una preocupación y un miedo que penetro su piel, su corazón y su alma.

¿Tanta bondad tiene Bridgette? ¿Es tan buena que se atravesaría a un auto en movimiento para salvar alguien?

No. Lo más probable es que sea lo segundo. Tal vez ella creyó que había tiempo... ¿Cuantas milésimas de segundo pudo tener para pensar?

Seguramente ni lo pensó si es una idiota que se puso en medio para salvar una persona.

Aunque quizás podría ser que fuera valiente y eso ya lo tendría en sus venas. ¡Por favor! ¡Lo invitaba a salir todos los días! Eso era tener valentía.

Suspiro, teniendo la última opción el amor porque ella está muy enamorada de él y por esa razón no le importaría dar su propia vida para salvarlo. Justo como él era con su Lady.

Exhalo aire de nuevo, se removió de la posición en las cuales sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas estaban posicionadas en su frente y observo de nuevo la sala de operaciones.

La que estaba Bridgette luego de que resultara gravemente herida por el accidente. Aún tenía su sangre en su ropa, pero no quiso cambiarse. No ahora porque no tenía intenciones de irse hasta que le digan que todo estaba bien, que la operación había salido bien, que ella estaba bien.

Cambio su vista al frente y vio a los padres de Bridgette abrazados confortándose mutuamente. Trago saliva y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, se puso a debatir de nuevo el motivo por el cual lo salvo, ya que si su mente se concentraba en eso, no pensaría en esa angustia incrustada en su pecho y en lo que esté pasando detrás de esas puertas. Porque aunque en realidad le gustaría pensar en otra cosa que no tenga nada ver con esto. Él simplemente no puede.

Las puertas se abren y el doctor sale. Todos se levantan de sus asientos y lo miran expectantes. Él se baja el barbijo y con su rostro impasible empieza hablar y explicar la situación.

Todos ahogan una exclamación, boquiabiertos al oír la noticia. El rostro de Sabine se entierra en el pecho de su marido ahogando sollozos. Su esposo la consuela también desconsolado.

En cambio Félix siente vértigo como si su mundo se difuminara ante sus ojos y el suelo se moviera. Las palabras del médico se repiten en su mente. Esas que definen la situación actual de Bridgette.

"A causa de un traumatismo craneoencefálico" "La paciente entro en coma"


	2. Negación

**Etapa 1: Negación**

Félix no lo puede creer, no es que tachara al doctor de mentiroso, pero ella. Bridgette con su efusividad y energía... ¿Cómo podía estar en ese estado?

— No —Dice en su mente, aunque en realidad quiere gritarlo. Niega con la cabeza varias veces.

No lo cree. No lo puede creer, aun cuando la trasladan a una habitación, aun cuando la ve postrada en la cama durmiendo plácidamente inyectada al suero, teniendo un respirador artificial y electrocardiograma.

Sigue sin creerlo.

Bridgette iba abrir los ojos. Seguramente en unos días iba a llamarlo e invitarlo a salir como todos los días. Niega de nuevo con su cabeza retrocediendo pasos hacia la puerta, al pensar en la posibilidad de que podría no volver a despertar.

Necesita salir. Siente que se está ahogando.

Abre la puerta y recorre los pasillos del hospital hasta que sale afuera y él sigue sin aceptar que Bridgette se encuentra en coma. Camina intentando eliminar cada rastro de esos pensamientos, siente que su corazón se estruja de una manera insoportable. Le duele.

No es la culpa. No se siente culpable de lo que le paso a Bridgette, él no había cruzado mal la calle, estaba en verde el semáforo. No era eso, pero no por eso sabía que era lo que sentía.

Exhalo aire nuevamente, sentía algo impidiendo que pueda respirar normalmente. Se detuvo en mitad de la vereda y apoyo la palma de la mano en la frente. Para luego de unos segundos pasarlo en sus cabellos que ese encontraban un poco despeinados.

Cerró los ojos y le vino de nuevo ese momento. El grito de Bridgette, la luz de los faros al girarse, el impacto al ser empujado, el chirrido del auto, el impacto al chocarse el vehículo con el cuerpo de Bridgette, la sangre, el cuerpo inconsciente, las sirenas, sus llamadas que se escuchaban como un susurro.

Trago saliva y abrió los ojos para seguir caminando, pero cuando faltaba una cuadra para llevar a su casa, quien pensaba en tomarse un largo baño, unos gritos le llamo su atención.

Un Akuma.

No tenía ánimos de luchar ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver a su Lady no creía poder mantener la sonrisa que le hacía esbozar cada vez que la veía, pero a la vez quería olvidarse de esto, además de que no podía no cumplir con las obligaciones de ser el héroe de Paris.

Por eso escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, alzo su mano donde tenía el anillo y pronuncio:

— Plagg transforme.

Sin embargo no ocurrió nada.

— ¿Plagg?

Llamo mirando al alrededor. Él se había dado cuenta que estaba muy callado en el camino, pero creyó que era por la situación porque él no era tan insensible para hacer comentarios no apropiados.

 _¿Dónde se había metido?_

Se preguntó y a los pocos segundos pensó que debía haberse quedado en el hospital, corrió hacia allí, a pesar de que no tenía intenciones de regresar. A la mitad del camino, lo vio y no estaba solo. Había una criatura roja con una mancha negra en su cabeza.

 _¿El Kwami de Ladybug?_

Se cuestionó sin apartar la vista de la criatura mientras tanto su corazón se aceleraba al sentir que su presencia era un mal augurio. Ella se acercó hacia él, donde noto los ojos cristalizados y le entregaba los aretes de Ladybug.

 _¿Qué le paso?_

Pregunta en su mente sin poder articular palabra alguna. La mira y ella como sabiendo lo que no dijo. Le contesto: Tuvo un accidente.

Al solo decir esas palabras, de nuevo, niega con la cabeza. Mira al Kwami y ella con voz ahogada agrega: Ella es...

Félix al oír el nombre, repite y deniega en la cabeza una y otra vez. Creyendo que si lo hace muchas veces, será cierto.

— No, no, no ella no es —Dice en su interior, ya que aunque abre la boca no sale ni un salido.

Mira los aretes y sigue negando, girando la cabeza. El nombre que le dijo el Kwami rojo se repite en su cabeza. Haciendo eco, penetrando en su mente, provocando un caos.

 _...Bridgette._

Y Félix solo se encarga de negar que sea **_esa_** Bridgette de la que está hablando.


	3. Ira

**Etapa 2: Ira**

Paso minutos estando así, ignorando los gritos asustados de los ciudadanos, ignorando el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose, ignorando, ignorando todo su alrededor. Hasta que de pronto una imagen de la heroína Ladybug sonriendo, se proyecta en su mente y a las milésimas de segundos a la de la acosadora de Bridgette también sonriendo, se acoplan las dos imágenes y no cabe la duda.

Bridgette es Ladybug.

— ¡NO! —Ruge a los segundos formando un puño la mano que tenía los aretes y los aprieta fuertemente contra su palma.

Pero ese grito no es porque no cree que fueran las mismas personas. Solo fue un grito intentando liberar su frustración y acompañado a eso. Golpea la pared con sus nudillos, lastimándoselos en el proceso.

Aprieta los labios fuertemente e inspira por la nariz. Intentando calmarse de tener autocontrol, pero no puede, siente que su sangre está hirviendo, siente una furia recorrer por sus venas por su entrañas. Quiere romper todo, causar destrucción. Aprieta los dientes y los puños ensangrentados.

Ve los Kwamis mover sus bocas, pero no escucha lo que dice, aunque sabe que tiene que ver con el Akuma y tiene que derrotarlo. Y lo peor de todo es que no tiene intención de ir. Está tan furioso que en este momento solo destruiría y provocaría caos; y lo haría si no fuera porque la imagen su Lady se cuela en su mente.

Suspirando otra vez (Y sabe que lo lleva haciendo muchas veces, pero no le importa) Mira en dirección hacia el Akuma. Y con solo venir en su pensamiento que tiene que luchar solo, se da cuenta que ya nada le importa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al terminar de derrotarlo (con muchas dificultades) inmediatamente se fue para su casa, se encierra en su cuarto de un portazo, sin comer y comienza a destrozar todo. Todo, no queda nada intacto, todo convertido en pedazos y cristales rotos.

Como su corazón. Si antes no sabía porque tenía esa sensación incomprensible en su pecho, ahora lo sabe. Es un vacío, es como si una parte dentro de él se ha muerto, se ha ido.

Se baña, se cambia la ropa y se mete en las sabanas e intenta dormir, pero a los segundos las retira con pataletas. No puede aun si es de noche, aun si es tarde. Entonces se levanta de la cama.

— Plagg transfórmame —Le dice y sabe que desde hace tiempo tiene su compañía, habiendo observado todo su espectáculo en la habitación, acompañándolo Tikki la Kwami de su Lady.

Se transforma y recorre la ciudad, saltando techo por techo sin detenerse como si estuviera en una carrera y si o si tiene que llegar primero. Recorre sin pararse a detenerse aun cuando su respiración se acelera.

No obstante al llegar al hospital donde se encuentra Bridgette se detiene. Observa por la ventanas hasta hallar la habitación de ella. Al hacerlo abre la ventana y se adentra liberando su transformación. La mira de nuevo y nota que tiene la misma expresión en su rostro. De calma como si estuviera durmiendo, pero sabe que si la llama no va a despertar.

Se acerca y acaricia suavemente sus cabellos, acaricia su mejilla y le dice en un susurro: Tonta.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Verdad? —Pregunta retrocediendo unos pasos.

Aprieta los puños intentando contener la rabia que sigue permaneciendo en su interior y él solo quiere liberarla.

— Eres una idiota, estúpida que se mete en donde no la llaman —La insulta sin detenerse— Nadie te pidió que me salvaras... ¡Maldita seas! Eres Ladybug, tu deber es proteger a los ciudadanos. ¡No me tenías que haber salvado!... si eso significaba que...

Trago saliva sin poder continuar. Llevandose las dos manos a su cabello un momento para luego formarlas nuevamente en un puño.

— No importa si yo soy un ciudadano ¡No importa! porque comparado con millones yo no valgo nada —Continuo como si ella le hubiera contestado— ¿Me escuchas? —Cuestiona alzando la voz clavando las uñas en su palma— ¡Tienes que oírme! ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme!

Continua gritando con enfado, con molestia, todo causado por el dolor que está sintiendo.

— ¡Di algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Estúpida Bridgette! ¡Di algo! ¡Respóndeme! —Exclamaba— Di algo —Musito acercándose a ella, quien en cualquier momento la zarandeaba para que despierte. Para que abra sus hermosos ojos azules, para que le sonría con esa deslumbrante y bella sonrisa.

De repente oye pasos en los pasillos y transformándose de vuelta dio una última mirada a Bridgette antes de marcharse por la ventana. Sintiéndose que luego de decirle todo eso, la ira que se formó en su interior al descubrir su doble identidad. Se había calmado.


	4. Negociación

**Etapa 3: Negociación**

Paso más de una semana. Para ser exactos nueve días. Días en que Félix no fue a visitar a Bridgette porque... ¿Qué haría? Estar ahí, mirarla dormir y esperar inútilmente que abra los ojos.

No.

No tenía ganas de pasar por eso, pero mientras terminaba una sesión de fotos y se sentía solo al no oír los llamados de Bridgette. Tuvo muchas ganas de verla, a pesar de que ella no lo iba a ver a él y no le iba a oír gritar su nombre.

Entonces se fue en dirección hacia el hospital, compro un ramo de rosas en el camino y se adentró. Aún faltaban una media hora para que se termine el horario para las visitas. Cuando se estaba adentrando noto como sus amigos se iban.

Intento que no le viera (lo logro) y continuo con su camino hasta su habitación. Tomo aire y se adentró. Viendo como en el florero estaban puestas unas flores. Él las vio y dejo las suyas en el alfeizar de la ventana al lado del florero. Giro y vio a Bridgette en su usual posición.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla. Acerco una silla y se sentó junto a ella. Primero solo la miro, luego alargo la mano y tomo la suya. Pensando que sentiría ese contacto, pero lo dudaba como también que lo iba a escuchar, aun así hablo.

— Bridgette —Comenzó— Hagamos un trato ¿Que dices? —Trago saliva y continuo — Si despiertas, saldré contigo a cada uno de los lugares que quieras ir.

Espero unos segundos en los que se dedico a observarla y siguió.

— Te invitare a comer, inclusive seré tu novio. Corresponderé tus sentimientos —Le dijo— Hare eso y mucho más si solo despiertas, si solo te dignaras a abrir tus ojos, a susurrar mí nombre.

De nuevo se quedó mirando su rostro tan apacible.

— ¡Hare lo que sea! Cualquier cosa que pidas, así que dilo ahora antes de que me arrepienta.

Sin dar ninguna señal de que iba a despertar.

— Bridgette solo tienes que abrir tus ojos —Le pidió con un hilo de voz— ¿Cuánto piensas dormir holgazana? Te estoy diciendo que...

No obstante antes de ponerse a repetir toda otra vez. La vio de nuevo como lo estaba haciendo últimamente. Y aunque lo deseara y esperara e hiciera tratos con ella.

No iba a funcionar.

Porque en el fondo sabía que ella no iba a gritar un: ¡Sí! aferrando a su cuello en un efusivo abrazo. Sonriendo como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

No lo iba a hacer y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si algún día lo haría.


	5. Depresión

**Etapa 4: Depresión**

Aun así. Se siguió aferrando a la posibilidad de que lo estaba escuchando.

— ¿Es porque soy Chat Noir? —Le pregunto con la voz quebrada, aunque es imposible que ella lo supiera— ¿Es eso? ¿No me aceptas? —Cuestiono ya con los ojos cristalizados.

Desvió la mirada al ramo de rosas.

— Tú tampoco me aceptabas, por lo tanto estamos a mano. Nunca aceptaste mi rosa... ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Por qué no me aceptas? Yo sé que fui cruel contigo pero ¡Ya basta! estas yendo al límite con esto.

Y cuanto más la miraba, su visión se nublaba al estar empañada por sus lágrimas que rebozaban y quemaban sus mejillas. Fue la primera vez que lloro desde el accidente. Fue la primera vez que pudo.

Sin embargo nunca quiso llorar, intento contenerse de mil maneras porque sabía que si lo hacia su corazón se iba a terminar por romper y no podría repararse porque ella es la de "reparar" todo.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡No me lo estás haciendo únicamente a mí! ¡Se lo estás haciendo a todos los que te quiere!

Al decir eso. Se llevó una mano por el cabello mientras un sonrojo hacia su aparición.

— ¡Sí! ¡Te quiero Bridgette! ¡Te amo! —Confeso mirándola fijamente— Daria mi vida por ti, pero tú te adelantaste primero... ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte?

Cierra los ojos intentando detener el llanto, pero no puede retenerlo.

— Es la primera vez que deseo que hables y no lo haces ¿Me estas llevando la contraria? Porque si es así no despiertes. Sigue durmiendo y sigue ignorando ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo Bridgette!

Emitió un sollozo y con el dorso de la mano se cubrió la boca entretanto las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

— Hazlo y déjame aquí ¡Déjame solo!

Se levantó de la silla y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se fue de ahí, aún faltaban como cinco minutos para que se termine la visita, pero él la quiso terminar en ese momento. Con la cabeza gacha se fue de ahí.

Luego de eso meses pasaron. Para ser exactos siete meses con cinco días. En los cuales Félix no la visito, se ahogaba en su depresión, se rehusaba a salir más de lo necesario en su casa. Rechazaba la idea de un remplazo de su Lady.

Meses en los cuales Bridgette no dio ni una señal de que iba a despertar.


	6. Aceptación

**Etapa 5: Aceptación**

El tiempo siguió avanzando. Ha pasado un año desde que Bridgette está en coma. Ese día fue el que Félix la visito, después de tanto tiempo. El día que iba a ser la última vez que la iba a visitar.

Esta vez no dijo nada, solo se quedó parado contemplándola. Intentando resguardarla en su memoria.

Luego de un rato Félix se acercó a su cama, para más precisos a su rostro y la beso en sus labios. Fue un roce muy dulce y tierno que duro unos segundos.

Pareciendo en ese momento la bella durmiente, pero cuando se separó ella no despertó de su letargo.

— Aunque jamás despiertes, yo siempre te amare, mi corazón te pertenece... My Lady —Le susurro a centímetros suyo.

Con eso dicho se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta donde tomo el picaporte y se giró al ver a Bridgette por un segundo para luego abrirla e irse.

Porque Félix después de tanto tiempo aceptaba la situación. Ella estaba en coma y era un hecho que si tardabas mucho en despertar no era muy probable en un futuro hacerlo, pero aun así...

Aun así soñaba con el día en que ella lo hiciera.


	7. Esperanza

**Etapa ? : Esperanza**

* * *

 _La esperanza es lo único que queda_

* * *

Un año, dos meses y veintidós días. Ese tiempo es el que había pasado desde que Bridgette entro en ese estado, en los cuales sus padres se negaron abruptamente de que la desconectaran porque aun se aferraban a la idea de que sucediera un milagro.

No importara cuando tiempo pasaran ellos creían que algún día iba a despertar, pero aun así seguían con sus vidas normales, no podían quedarse estancados porque ella lo había hecho.

 **...**

En la madrugada mientras la mayoría de los ciudadanos se encontraban dormidos. En la habitación de Bridgette, la cual se encontraba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, rodeada por esas blancas cuatro paredes.

De pronto, ella comenzó a mover un dedo de la mano derecha, luego sus otros cuatro dedos... lentamente.

Quien después de parpadear varias veces. Abrió los ojos.


End file.
